ranian_imperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranians
Standing tall at the head of the Ranian Imperium, the Ranians are an exceedingly common and well-known race within their domain. Although they demand respect at every corner, other races will often look at them more as bothersome pests, due to their tendency to raid other planets for space where their excessive population can reside. Created Perfection With their sheet-white skin and finely crafted features, Ranians often appear hauntingly beautiful to those unused to their presence. Combined with their nearly eight-foot stature and jewel-toned hair and eyes, the people of Ranes are the picture of otherworldly grace and beauty, by their own design. After thousands of years of technological advancement, the Ranians discovered a quick and painless method of altering their own genes to benefit their needs. They biologically forced themselves and their offspring to fit into a picture of beauty that no natural creature could match, and combined with their imposing stature, they cemented themselves as the "rightful" leaders of the Imperium. Ranians have forced their brains to function in ways impossible through natural means, instilling newborn children with ingrained knowledge of the world and its functions, allowing even infants to speak shortly after birth. Ranian skin is pure white in colour, but their hair, eyes, and nails can be any colour of the rainbow, thanks to artificial altering of the pigmentation their body naturally produces. They stand anywhere from seven to eight feet tall, towering over most other humanoids in the galaxy, and their hips are broad-set with slim shoulders to allow them to maintain such heights. Ranians usually have little to no facial or body hair, and the hair on their head keeps itself naturally silky smooth. They favour brightly coloured and ostentatious clothing, often using flashy highlights of gold and silver to show off wealth and status. Seemingly Ageless Having given themselves a natural lifespan of close to 800 years, Ranians have a slightly skewed perspective on the significance of events and older individuals often have very little emotional reaction to many things, having seen so much in their lifetimes. They're more often amused than excited, and usually curious instead of scared. However, the gene edit that allows them to live this long was a fairly recent one, and even the oldest Ranians are barely used to it. They can frequently have internal conflict as their natural instincts compete with the artificially extended lifespan, and some Ranians will still try to get their objectives done in short periods of time to give themselves ample free time, forgetting that they have more time than their instincts tell them. This will occasionally lead to a Ranian getting a taste for adventure to fill their free time, and they'll find themselves in more and more dangerous situations to try to give themselves a rush that their emotions naturally try not to give them. Ranian Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 40 feet. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in Perception. * Ingrained Knowledge: You have proficiency in History. * Lanky Build: You have advantage on saves against being grappled. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Standard Galactic, as well as one other language of your choice. Category:Player Races Category:Races in the Ranian Imperium